


Little Moments

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Dejah x Cullen [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), F/M, Fighting, Hair Washing, Hands Free Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Slice of Life, Smut later for sure, Smut suggestion, Suggested Cullinlingus, Sweet Cullen Rutherford, Tickling, Voice Kink, alistairxhelena, cullenxdejah, fluffy fluff, iron bullxpreia, smut later probably, zevranxbriall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: I have a ton of ideas that don't fit into any larger story and I just want somewhere to let them out into the world! This will be my place for little prompts and small stories. Will try to name each chapter with an apt summary.





	1. The Beard (CxD)

**Author's Note:**

> Dejah returns to Skyhold and something is different about Cullen.

A month away from anywhere, previously in her life, had been no trouble at all. Simply time somewhere else. Especially in the Inquisition. She wasn’t suited to all of the paperwork and meetings involved. Yet, since finding herself in love, the long weeks away from Skyhold were torturous. Especially at night in a small bedroll with nothing to do but think about how lonely you were as you fell asleep. 

Naturally, her thoughts always turned to Cullen. His face was always steady in her mind’s eye. When she returned to Skyhold this time, she was quite surprised to find him looking quite different than she’d been picturing the last few weeks. He’d grown a beard and, in typical Cullen fashion, it was not half-assed. Full, but well groomed. Light blond, like his hair, with darker whiskers sprinkled in.

He’d smiled when he put his arms around her and bent to kiss her. She put her hands on his chest and pushed gently, leaning back to avoid his lips. 

“How can you possibly expect me to go on as if I haven’t noticed?” She asked, narrowing her eyes playfully. 

Cullen chuckled and cupped the back of her head, holding her against him so that he could kiss her properly. The scruff tickled her skin which he must have known since he kissed her for perhaps a bit longer than proper company would allow. 

“Now, you may comment.” He said, loosening his hold on her waist. She didn’t move away from him. If anything, she moved closer despite her riding leathers and his armor.

“So?” She prompted, drawing the word out as she ran her fingers over his cheeks and jawline. 

He shrugged lightly, still smiling. “Blackwall says that his keeps his face warm. I thought I’d try it. What do you think?” 

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek and down his jaw, then brushed her cheek against his. It reminded him of a cat looking for attention. 

“I like it. It’s rough, but it tickles. It does hide your scar though.” She said finally, settling back on the heels of her feet to look up at him. Her finger traced the line that bisected his upper lip. It was still visible, but not as much. “And you know how I feel about that.” 

“Off it goes then.” He laughed, taking her hand to walk with her toward the main keep. 

“Well, maybe not right away?” She asked, trying to sound off-handed. “I mean, maybe we could see how other things feel with it?” She drawled out, shrugging ever so slightly. “Things that involve very sensitive places.”

Cullen’s step picked up slightly. “I suppose we should be thorough before we decide.”


	2. The Bath (Tumblr Fluff Headcanon Request, CxD)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the result of a Tumblr ask from a headcanon alphabet past going around!
> 
> Sweet and fluffy!

**Gratitude** ** \- How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them? ** Both Cullen and Dejah are aware of what they other does for them, perhaps painfully so. As such, they show their gratitude quite a bit. Their Inquisitor/Commander relationship is very clear, but they like to show their gratitude to each other as people in little ways. Ways that are harder to find time for in a war. 

**Understanding** ** \- How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?** They’ve both been through a lot so there’s a great deal of understanding when either of their baggage rears its head. Both of them would certainly like to know the other a little better, but with them being apart more often than not, it can be hard.

**Wild Card** ** \- A random Fluff Headcanon.** As previously mentioned in a HDJ, Cullen is ticklish. Also, he loooooooves when she washes or plays with his hair. 

Here’s a little fluff to show all three. Enjoy. 

Cullen hadn’t felt so relaxed in weeks. Dejah’s fingers worked the lather through his hair, massaging his scalp in a way that made his eyelids grow heavy. He would never take for granted the magic her slim fingers could work. Both literal and figurative. 

He pushed against the bottom of the tub to roll his head over the edge so that he could look up at her. She smiled down at him in a way that made his heart skip a beat. He reached up, hand dripping water, and cupped her cheek with his palm. The position of his hand allowed him to brush his thumb in the small hollow under her ear. He knew she loved when he teased that spot. 

“Do you have  _ any _ idea how much I love you?” He asked softly. Her smile widened and it made her eyes sparkle. 

“Mmmhmm,” She hummed, framing his face in her hands, covering him with softly scented bubbles. “I think so.” She said, leaning down to kiss him. She could feel the stubble on his chin against her nose. 

When she pulled back, she found his eyes still closed, a wistful smile on his face. She kissed the scar on his upper lip, then his nose and finally his forehead before she pulled back. 

“Keep your head like that while I rinse.” She instructed. Cullen nodded, eyes still closed as he savored the memory of her lips on his skin. 

Water poured over his hair, caught in a basin on the floor between her feet. When she was finished, she used a small towel to wipe the lather off of his cheeks, then to take some of the wetness from his hair. Her fingers brushed through the curling golden locks, making him sigh in pleasure. 

She laughed softly, continuing to play with his hair. “No wonder you Ferelden’s love your dogs so much. You share much in common. Shall I scratch behind your ears?” She teased. 

He opened his eyes and smiled. “I can think of much better things for you to do with those fingers.” 

Her hands moved down the side of his neck, over his shoulders. He lifted his head, resting it back against her shoulder as her hands moved ever lower. “I can think of a few things too…” She whispered in his ear. 

He felt his stomach tighten in anticipate as the tips of her fingers slid over the ridges between his muscles. However, what he expected was not what he got. 

“Maker’s bre-” He shouted when her fingers curled and wiggled against his sides, forcing involuntary laughter from him. Her own laughter joined his along with the sound of water sloshing over the sides of the tub and onto the floor. 

  
  



	3. The Fight (BxP fluffy headcanon request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was another headcanon alphabet request where I was really happy with the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight - Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?   
Preia is the kind of person who wants to stay mad at something or someone because she feels emotions so intensely. This is doubly so if it has to do with something she feels responsible for. She carries the weight of her parents disappointment on her shoulders all the time and takes personally any slight hint that she might be giving truth to their views of her. 
> 
> Quirk - Some random ability they have that’s beneficial in a relationship.   
Ben Hassrath training for sure!
> 
> So...here goes! Bull and Preia fighting!

“Kadan,” Bull said, the tone of his voice placating as he ducked under the tent door to follow her.   


  


“Don’t you fucking “Kadan” me.” Preia shot back. She grunted when the belt slung around her hips to carry her daggers didn’t immediately come apart. When it did, she bunched it up with a frustrated growl and threw it against the wall of the tent. It hit with a thwap and landed on the woven thrush floor. 

  


“Are you going to stay mad at me all the way back to Skyhold?” He asked, sitting on the large cot against one of the tent walls. He rested his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. 

  


“Probably after that too!” She said pointedly. “You aren’t letting me do my job because we’re screwing around.” 

  


“I thought we established in Val Royeaux that we aren’t just screwing around any more?” He pointed out, voice calm and even. 

  


“Look, Bull. I know you love me. I love you even if I don’t fucking like you right now. But that doesn’t mean you can keep me from doing what I need to do! I didn’t ask for it, but I’m the Inquisitor. I have shit I  _ have _ to do! One of the things I have to do is secure that valley and the resources that are in it.” She ranted, attacking the fastenings of her leather armor. 

  


“And we will. But I’m not letting you go in there alone. Once we clear the rockslide from the cave that’s currently the only way in that we know of, we will do just that.” He assured her. 

  


“Do you know how long that will take? The resources that can be used elsewhere? I can do it now! I can fit through that hole!” She spun on him, hands gesturing wildly. 

  


“By yourself? I don’t think so, Preia.” He said firmly. “There could be an active rift in there. Not to mention the Frostback we saw flying around. She’s clearly claimed that valley as hers. She might even have offspring.”

  


“I’m not going to engage her!” Preia nearly shouted. “We need to know if there’s another way into the valley!”

  


He stood, walked over to her and laid his hands on her shoulders. He squeezed gently, rolling his thumbs to ease her tense muscles. “Look, I know that you take a lot of this responsibility on yourself. But you don’t have to. We have enough people and resources to do this work while you do something more valuable with your time. I know you’re scared of failing. Of being everything that your parents say you are. But you aren’t. I promise.”

  


Her forearms moved between his and she pushed his hands off her shoulders. Her face scrunched up as she glared at him. “Don’t Ben Hassrath me, Bull.” She pleaded. “I’m not a mark or a job. I’m your...whatever we are now.” 

  


Unperturbed by her show of anger, he cupped her face with his hands instead. “First, I can’t turn it off. It’s part of who I am. Second, I’m not using it against you. You aren’t a job. What you are is the woman I love. And I’m telling you that as the woman I love I can’t let you go into a valley with demons and dragons without backup.” He reached out to take the dragon’s tooth that hung under the hollow of her throat.

  


“I don’t care how mad at me you are. I don’t care how long you stay mad at me. I don’t care if you stay mad at me for the rest of your life. You can’t ask me to watch you squeeze through that hole and hope for the best. The Inquisition will not fall to ruin if we don’t secure that valley. The Inquisition  _ will _ fall if you do.”

  


“I want to stay mad at you.” She grumbled, looking down at her feet between them. 

  


“Then stay mad.” He released her face and let the tooth fall back against her chest. 

  


“That’s the problem. I can’t stay mad at you. You’re so damn reasonable.” Her voice was soft now, all the bluster burned out. “I can’t be mad at you for being something I’m not.” 

  


His fingers curled and tucked under her chin, making her look up at him. “Kadan, you aren’t unreasonable. You’re passionate. It’s one of the things I adore about you.”

  


She gave him a soft smile that slowly morphed into a sly one. “So, is this the part where we kiss and make up?” 

  


His hands slid around her waist, further down to cup her ass and haul her up against him. “Absolutely.” 


	4. Her Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An elaboration of a daily headcanon I posted: Cullen mentions, as a joke one day, that he loves her voice so much he's sure that she could make him spill in his pants just by talking to him. Challenge accepted.

Cullen had slipped into bed last night quite late. She'd already been asleep for some time. He woke her for a kiss and to tell her he loved her. It was only a few hours later that he did the same, this time to say goodbye, before slipping out into the pre-dawn hours. That was the third time this week.

The man was able to function on very little sleep, but even this was clearly stretching his limits. The dark circles under his eyes grew more pronounced and this morning when he'd left she felt more stubble against her skin than he'd normally allow.

She decided enough was enough.

As the afternoon faded into dusk she set aside her own work to seek him out. Not that she had to look. This time of day meant that training was over, rounds were completed and only paperwork remained.

She wished she could take that from him. She knew they were a necessary evil but his talents were far better served elsewhere. His hands were made for a sword, not a quill. Well, maybe not just for a sword… 

He looked up when she walked in and a heart-melting smile graced his lips when he saw her. The scar that she so adored ticked up. "Good afternoon, my love."

"Evening." She corrected with a gentle smile. He frowned and turned to glance outside. She lit some candles for him and was saddened, but not surprised, to see a plate of uneaten food on the corner of his desk.

She was at least relieved to see he wasn't in full armor. He must not have had the energy after his post-training bath to put it all back on, especially if he only planned on reports for the rest of the day.

"I've lost track of time." He admitted. "What brings you, sweetling?"

"You do." She laughed. She took some bread and cheese from the plate and made a small sandwich. She walked around his desk, leaned down to kiss him and then held the food out to him. "Eat this, please."

He knew better than to argue. While he ate, she moved behind him and massaged his neck and shoulders, her thumbs a bit warmer than was natural. He didn’t mind though, the result was blissful. She sang softly, a sweet Dalish lullaby that made his eyelids heavy. He closed them and focused on her voice while he finished his food and let her drain the tension from his muscles. 

He hummed in appreciation and opened his mouth without thinking. "Your voice is like a touch all its own. So bewitchingly beautiful. I swear you could make me spill with it alone."

Her hands stopped and his eyes flew open. "That is to say-I mean-well-" he stuttered until her sweet voice in his ear stopped him.

"Is that so?" She asked, her voice low and sensual. Immediately his cock twitched. 

"Dejah," he began, voice apologetic. "That isn't  _ all _ I think of." He said quickly. It has been several days since they'd both had time for intimacy. Far longer than was usual when she was home.

"Shhhh," she murmured in his ear. "I know you love me for more than the sex." She reassured him. "And that you would think I would worry of such things shows how tired you are. You still keep clothes upstairs right? Think of how relaxing it would be to let me talk you into release and then sleep like a babe the whole night through."

He opened his mouth but she hushed him gently again. "Of course I will be there." She promised. He always slept better with her next to him. 

"I have so much to do." He argued. She could practically hear his brows furrowing. 

"And it will be there in the morning.  _ Vhenan _ , please. How many more days can you keep this up before you drop from exhaustion? One good night's sleep is all I ask." She laughed softly. "And that you let me test your theory."

"Very well." He sighed. 

" _ Serannasa _ . You will thank me in the morning." She promised. 

He took her hand from his shoulder and kissed the back reverently. "I thank you now."

"Up with you. I'll close up down here." She ordered. Surprisingly, he did as he was told. 

Dejah closed his inkwell, locked the doors and extinguished the candles before climbing the ladder to join him.

"How would you like me?" He asked. "And…" he hesitated. "Are you sure you don't want-well-something in return?"

“I’m positive.” She assured him with a smile. She crawled onto the bed and leaned back against the headboard. She beckoned him over and he climbed onto the bed after her. He laid beside her at a slight angle, resting back against her with his head pillowed against her soft breasts. “Comfortable?” She asked, sliding her fingers through his hair. 

He hummed in the affirmative and nodded, smiling. 

“Give me your hands. I don’t want you to cheat.” She ordered softly. He raised them and she laid her hands over the back of his, intertwining their fingers. She wrapped their arms around him, nuzzling the top of his head. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve had some time alone and awake, hasn’t it?” She said softly. “So long since you felt my touch. And I do so love to touch every part of you. I love the way every muscle twitches when I ghost my fingers over your skin. I love how your breathing quickens when my fingers move ever lower.” 

She felt him swallow hard. “I can already see you swelling at the thought. The way my fingers wrap around you. So much more delicate than yours, aren’t they? Soft and gentle as they stroke you. How I love to feel you harden at my touch.”

“Keep your eyes closed,  _ vhenan _ .” She ordered him gently. “And just imagine, the tight grip. I know you enjoy when I twist my wrist as I stroke you. That little pearl of seed that beads at the tip of your cock, how it makes the head slide against my palm when I tease you.” 

She felt his breath catch at her words. She could see a clear outline of his hard length against his pants, even in the dim light. There was no doubt in her mind that he was rock hard and she found that she was having a hard time not touching. 

“And my mouth, my love. How I love to lick that drop of pleasure with the very tip of my tongue. I love to watch your face as I take you into my mouth.” The breath that he had been holding left his lungs in a whoosh and his hands squeezed hers slightly. She laughed softly and he could feel it against his hair. “I know how much you enjoy that. Seeing my eyes while I pleasure you. I love how your hands tighten in my hair. You can’t help yourself. Do you know how incredibly erotic you look when you watch me?” 

“I have your full attention and your eyes burn with need while I suckle your cock, tease the head with my tongue. I have learned something about you, something you perhaps did not know.” He moaned softly and his hips jerked at the picture she painted. “You respond most to variety. You enjoy when I suck you hard until my cheeks hollow, and then gently. When I run my tongue up the underside of you from base to tip. You like when I flick my tongue or swirl it.” 

She could see a small bead of moisture soak into the light fabric of his pants at the head of his cock. Her thumbs stroked his lightly. Perhaps cheating, but she couldn’t help herself. 

“This is where I love to be truly creative. I feel that I could try anything and you would burn for it. You even seem to enjoy it when I use my nails on that tight sack below your cock.” He groaned and squirmed slightly against her. “And my mouth as well. But I know what you truly burn for.” 

“What’s that?” He asked breathlessly, eagerly. 

“Mmm, we aren’t there quite yet.” She chastised and he let out a huff of breath. “It is my turn to tell you how I burn.” A strangled sound left him, part whimper, part moan. 

“Would it please you, pleasure you even, to know that I am so incredibly wet for you at this moment? The thought of giving you such pleasure, though I take none for myself, is intoxicating. I love the feel of your rough fingers sliding between my thighs. The way you tease that little bud of nerves makes my toes curl.” She told him. 

“And when your fingers slide into me…” She moaned softly for his benefit and his fingers squeezed hers. “Just two to stretch me so delightfully, though it doesn’t compare to what is to come.” 

“Still, I can feel the roughness of your fingertips when you curl them to tease that spot that makes me keen. Mmmm, how you can play me like a lute.” She murmured softly. His hips were rolling ever so slightly, looking for any friction or relief. 

“And yet nothing-nothing, my love- compares to the feeling of you filling me, inch by inch. Your body is so hard and mine is so soft. It yields to you and invites you in. Can you feel it,  _ vhenan _ , how I clench around you?”

She moaned softly for his benefit and he returned it, his hips bucking off of the bed. “You can.” Dejah whispered, her tone carnal. “I love it, taking every inch of you. I can feel you deep in the pit of my stomach when you hit the back of my aching cunt. Oh, Cullen..” She moaned his name and he whimpered in response. 

“You are close, aren’t you? I know how you love to look deep into my eyes while you bring us to the edge. Cullen, how your eyes burn!” She hissed, the need in her voice clear. “Will you cry out my name when you come for me tonight?” She felt him nod quickly against her chest. 

“The rhythm doesn’t matter. I love when you rut into me like an animal, all need and strength and want.” Her voice raised slightly, enthusiastic in her telling. “The way that you pant in my ear and whisper words of love. It is a delight when you make love to me, soft and sweet with sure strokes that fill my very soul.”

“Dejah!” He groaned, his hands tightening almost painfully around her fingers. 

“Come for me, Cullen.” She whispered against his hair, her captivating voice the only thing that mattered. “Spill for me, as you do deep inside of me when I call out your name and draw my nails across your back. As you do when my cunt and legs tighten around you, give me everything, Cullen.” Her voice was a command and an enticement. 

He called out her name again, a hoarse cry of release that rang through the room and out onto the ramparts. She gripped his hands tightly and whispered against his hair how she loved him. Heat bloomed in her core as she watched the wet patch over his cock grow with each jet of release. His hips jerked and his breath shortened to gasping pants. 

She murmured to him soothingly as he came down from his release, his breathing rapid still, but calming. She released one of his hands to slide her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. He raised the other to his lips, kissing the back as he gently unfolded his fingers from hers. 

“How do you feel?” She asked softly. 

“Dejah…” He shook his head slightly, opening his eyes and tilting his head back to look up at her. The blue eyes shining in the moonlight made his breath catch. “To not touch or be touched was...exquisite torture.” He admitted. “But, oddly satisfying. Your voice, sweetling, cannot be matched.” 

“Mm, well, it is good you enjoy it so, for I would allow no other woman to whisper such words of pleasure to you.” She unwound her arms from him, letting him sit up. Scooting forward slightly, she reclined back against the pillows to admire him. 

He pushed down his pants, wet with his seed and tossed them onto the floor. His shirt came next, using it to clean up the rest of his mess. The shirt joined his pants, a problem for another time. He turned back to her with a weary smile and wrapped an arm around her. He pulled her close as he lay on his side, nuzzling the back of her neck. 

“I love you, Dejah. I am glad to be retiring early for I will need my energy in the morning to make all of your whisperings a reality.” His own voice was filled with enticing promise now. She snuggled back against him.

“Promises, promises.” 


	5. Scavenger Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the headcanon du jour post:   
Alistair loves scavenger hunts. Over the years they get longer and more elaborate. Sometimes they lead to little things like her favorite treat or a new book. Most times they lead to him, in bed, naked and grinning. Somethings they’re bigger things like a puppy to cheer her up when Barkspawn passes away or the new weapon she’s had her eye on. Each is accompanied with a rose that’s come from the rose garden he tends just for her.

Helena, Hero and Queen of Ferelden had just about had it with this bullshit. She had better things to do than resolve petty squabbles. Her desk was full of letters of the "utmost importance". Really, they resembled the complaints of small children against their siblings.

She was relieved to hear the knock on the door of her small office overlooking her rose garden. "Please, come in." It was a plea rather than an invitation.

"Good afternoon, Helena. I have a missive for you from your husband." The older gentleman told her, handing her a sealed envelope. "Might I suggest caution, milady. He appears to have too much time on his hands today."

"Thank you for the warning, Otis." She said with a small laugh. Unless other nobles were around, she and Alistair preferred their names to any of their titles. She liked to think that things ran smoother because of it. Their palace ran more like a home and less like a business. 

“Anything else I can help with?” Otis asked with a smile. 

“No, I think this will be quite enough.” She replied, holding up the envelope. When she was alone once more, she broke the seal and unfolded the letter. Alistair’s scratchy handwriting made her smile. 

_ Sweet Queen, a prize awaits you should you be able to solve my puzzle. Your first clue is this: I love you more than _____. Ali _

Beneath his name he drew a little heart that made her own warm. She set aside the work that would be there in the morning and stood from the desk. Helena knew exactly where to go. There were very few things that Alistair proclaimed to ‘love’. It was a very strong word for him. But, she knew what he loved most next to her. 

She didn’t go to the main kitchen. She went to the servant’s kitchen. It was the closest to their apartments and a regular midnight haunt for the King. Helena smiled sweetly at the young girl kneading bread and she returned it shyly. She went directly to the pantry and saw a piece of paper sticking out from between two stacked wheels of cheese. One of them had a wedge cut out and she was sure at least some of that was from Alistair’s visit to deposit the next clue. 

_ That one was too easy, wasn’t it? This one might be a little harder. It’s where you made a man out of me. And I remember it so fondly…. _

He certainly didn’t intend for her to travel halfway across Ferelden. She was sure his intention was to send her to the war room and the massive table engraved with a map of their kingdom. Instead, she made a detour to the armory. It contained not only weapons, but traveler’s gear. Some of it from the blight. Specifically, her tent. She opened the covering and another note, folded into a small square, fell onto the floor. She leaned against the door and unfolded it. 

_ You didn’t even look in the war room, did you? You’re too smart for me by far. Oh well, this is for fun anyway. If I stumped you it wouldn’t be that fun and you’d never get your reward. Okay, I would walk a million of these to get to you. _

She smiled and shook her head. At least she would get to visit a dear friend. She took the servant’s hallways to the rear of the keep and outside. An older gentleman with salt and pepper hair sat outside the kennels, keeping an eye on a litter of pups playing in the grass, their mother laying by his side. 

“Myles!” She greeted warmly, hiking up her skirts to ensure they didn’t get too dirty. 

“Little miss!” He replied, standing and motioning that she should take his chair. She knew that he wouldn’t relent. It wasn’t because she was the Queen, but more because she was a lady and he was a gentleman and a gentleman didn’t sit while a lady stood. 

She sat and reached down to pet the mabari’s head. The litter playing in front of them was large and Myles had been keeping a close eye on them to ensure she could feed and care for them all. 

“How are they?” She asked, smiling down at the wriggling, yipping mass of fur. 

“Oh, quite well.” He assured her. “Almost lost the little girl you’re so fond of but she pulled through. Just needed some special attention. But, you aren’t here about that are you?” He chuckled. 

“Perhaps not, but it doesn’t mean I care any less as to the answer.” She pointed out. He nodded and reached into his back pocket, producing another note. 

“Still grins like an idiot when he talks about you.” Myles said with a laugh. “That boy surely loves you.” 

“He does, doesn’t he?” She asked, raising her hand. Myles took it gently and helped her stand. Again, not because she needed the assistance, but because he was a proper gentleman. He kissed her knuckles gently. 

“On your way little miss. Mustn’t keep the King waiting.” He urged. 

Helena thanked him again and unfolded the note to read as she walked back to the castle. 

_ The next clue is where you give me the weekly beatings I so look forward to. Kinky. _

She couldn’t help but laugh, imagining the pleased smirk on his face. She walked quickly to the library. A table in the back held a large, raised chessboard. She pulled open the little drawer that held the pieces. This note was much smaller than the rest, tucked between the black king and queen pieces. 

_ You’ll find your reward where we put the people we don’t like.  _

The dungeon or the uncomfortable, but still politically tolerable, suite of rooms they reserved for visiting Orlesian nobles. The latter was closer and knowing Alistair, more likely. She headed to that guest wing and the farthest room. It was big enough, lushly furnished and decorated, but only had one window. The view from said window was only of the keep’s walls. 

She pushed open the door and found Alistair, laying across the bed facing her. He was on his side, head propped up on one hand, reading a book. 

Completely nude.

She smiled and closed the door loud enough to catch his attention. He gasped and nearly threw the book off the bed in surprise. “Hel! I wasn’t expecting you!” 

“You weren’t?” She asked with a smirk. “Because all of your clues led me to believe otherwise.” 

“Well, I mean I was. But, not right this minute. I’m not ready.” He argued. 

“For what?” She started to walk toward him and he sat up quickly. 

“Your reward! Go outside and come back in! I have to get ready. I have a show to put on.” He ordered, waving her away. 

“Okay, okay!” She laughed, holding up her hands in defeat. “You let me know when you’re ready.” 

Helena closed the door quietly behind her and listened for anything on the other side of the door. Alistair was surprisingly, and perhaps alarmingly, quiet. “Okay, love! Come in!” He called after a minute or so. 

She went back in and closed the door behind her. She couldn’t hide the smile when she took in his pose. On his side again, one hand propping up his head. A long stemmed rose was in his teeth. His hard cock proudly on display, his position leaving it to rest along the ‘v’ of muscle at his hips. 

He took the rose from his mouth and seductively slid from the bed. He walked toward her, stalked almost, and presented her the rose, cock bobbing with each step. 

“You have solved my puzzle. Are you prepared for your reward?” He asked with a grin, waggling his eyebrows. 

She took him in, eyes lewdly moving over his sculpted form in a way she knew he delighted in as she brushed the soft petals against her lips. “Well, yes, I think I am.” She said softly, reaching out to touch his cheek. 

He intercepted her hand, taking it and eagerly leading her to the bed. She was surprised when he urged her to sit and stepped back. “I’ve been working on this just for you.” He said. He cleared his throat and shook out his hands, tilting his head one way then the other to stretch. 

Her eyes widened slightly in amusement, unable to hide the smile on her lips. 

“Okay, ready?” He asked. She nodded and he grinned. “Are you really ready?” 

“Maker take you, yes!” Helena laughed. 

He cleared his throat again and raised his arms, lacing his fingers behind his head. He thrust his hips out and started to make small, circular motions. His cock wound around and around as he proudly watched, clearly trying to keep the motion of his hips steady. 

Helena couldn’t help the snort that escaped her. She covered her mouth but the uproarious laughter couldn’t be quelled. He looked at her and winked, continuing until she had tears streaming down her cheeks. He finally stopped, smiling at her proudly. “Eh?” He asked by way of requesting comment. 

She opened her mouth to answer but he shushed her quickly. “There’s more!” He assured her. She bit her lip to keep from laughing again. She nodded, indicating that he should continue. 

Alistair put his hands on his hips and shook them from side to side. His hard length slapped from his left thigh to the right and back again. “Little Alistair disapproves…” He switched the motion so that his cock bounced up and down. “Little Alistair approves!” 

“Oh, my sweet, sweet man.” She said affectionately. “You never cease to ama _ z _ e me. I so love how easily you make me laugh.” 

He walked toward her, leaning down to kiss her. He pulled away for a moment, but found he couldn’t resist. Another kiss, more fervent and needy followed. He pushed her gently until she reclined on the bed. His knee wedged between hers, nudging her legs apart. As he kissed her, his hand started to drag the skirts up her legs. “ _ I _ love how easily I can make you wet.” He grinned, pressing himself into the cradle of her hips, letting her feel his hard length against her core, only her smalls to keep them apart. 

She wound her arms around him, running her fingers along his back. “I would love a demonstration of that as well. I think we can put those hip exercises to good use.” 

With a playful growl, he attacked her neck. Her laughter rang through the empty halls, followed soon after with sounds of pleasure and words of love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as jacklyn-flynn to see my daily headcanon du jour (multiple LI) and sometimes these little ficlets. Also, WIP posts and the like. If you have any prompts for any of my ships, lemme know! I always love new ideas!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
♥Jacklyn


	6. When You're Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the prompts: “I can’t sleep, can I stay here?” &  
“You have no idea how much I want you right now.”

Preia threw off the covers with a huff. It must be far past midnight by now. She’d thought that moving to Bull’s rooms might help her sleep but she was just as restless there, if not more so. Fuck, she missed him.  _ Fuck. _ She loved the Chargers and she understood that he was their leader but she felt like a spoiled child when they took him away from her. 

Was there really another three days before he got home? She let out a growl and climbed from the bed. This wasn’t working. She pulled on her loose cotton pants and tunic and headed back out into the night. 

She wandered Skyhold for a while but didn’t feel any closer to sleep. Eventually, she found that her feet had taken her to Dorian’s room. She knocked loudly and waited. She heard shuffling for a moment before silence. Perhaps he’d thought he’d dreamed someone knocking on his door. Just to be safe, and perhaps a little impatiently, she knocked again.

“Fasta vass.” She heard behind the door. It was thrown open and a disheveled mage glared at her. “What, woman, could you possibly need at this hour?” 

“I can’t sleep, can I stay here?” She asked. 

“Surely, you jest.” He said, face blank.

She shook her head. “Look, I’m sorry I woke you but...I really can’t sleep. I-” She faltered. “I really miss him.” She felt pathetic. “It’s the first time we’ve been apart since we said-You know.”

“The big “L”.” Dorian asked, one brow raised. 

“Yeah. I just-what if he doesn’t miss me and it makes him realize he doesn’t love me after all. It was just sex.” She ran her fingers self-consciously through her short hair. 

He sighed heavily. “It isn’t just sex and yes, he misses you. I promise,” Dorian reassured her. “Kaffas. Just...get in here.” He waved her into his room impatiently. 

He climbed back into the small bed and scooted to one side. Dorian pat the bed and Preia sidled up against him. “Do you have any more insecurities that I can quell?” He felt her shake her head. “Good, get some sleep then, silly woman.” He murmured, sounding sleepy himself as he hugged her against his side.

After chasing sleep for so long, it didn’t take her too long to do as he ordered, comforted as she was by her best friends’ presence.

*****

Dorian woke to heavy knocking on his door. Again. 

He grumbled darkly, disentangling himself from Preia carefully to walk to the door. He opened it and found the large, imposing form of the Iron Bull taking up most of the doorway. 

“Hey handsome,” Bull grinned. “You hiding my girl in there?” 

“Do none of you heathens understand how ‘beauty sleep’ works?” Dorian complained. “She’s here. Please take her. I forgot how much she snores.” 

Bull chuckled, stepping into the room. “Adorable, isn’t it?” He asked, voice low to keep from waking Preia. 

“Yes.” Dorian said sarcastically. “Adorable.” 

Bull bent and scooped Preia up into his arms and against his warm chest. “Good night, Vint.” 

“I do surely hope so.” He said flatly, closing the door with finality. 

Preia stirred as he walked back to her loft. “Bull…” She murmured sleepily. “Will you still love me when you get back?” 

He chuckled, squeezing her tightly. “Yes, Kadan. I will.” 

“Are you sure?” She nuzzled into his neck lazily. 

“Careful where you’re putting that mouth, Pretty Preia.” He warned, voice rumbling. “I’ve missed you.” 

She seemed to come to a little more with that. “You missed me?” Her eyes opened to look up at him and widened after a moment. “Bull? Are you really here?” 

She could feel his laugh. “There she is!” He praised. “Rough night?” 

“Yeah…I was…” She hesitated to tell him the truth. 

“Feeling a little insecure?” He prompted. 

“Did Dorian tell you?” She asked with a scowl. 

“No, you did. Just now. You asked if I would still love you when I got back.” He told her. “Did you think that I would change my mind if I had a half-second without you to think about it?” 

Preia tucked her head against his shoulder to hide her face. “Maybe.” She admitted. 

“Well, Kadan, I did have a half a second to think about it.” He informed her, kicking her door shut behind him. “And I came back early because I couldn’t wait to see you. Not another fucking night.” He laid her down, immediately climbing onto the bed to blanket himself over her. “You have  _ no _ idea how much I want you right now.” He whispered against her neck, making her shiver. 

“And not just your body, Pretty Preia. All of you.” His hand slid up her side, lifting the tunic “But mostly, I want to hear those three beautiful words.” 

“Take me, please?” She asked, wrapping a leg around his hips, running her foot along the back of his thigh. 

“Mmm, no, not those.” He chuckled, palming her breast. “But I do like those.” 

“Top or bottom?” She asked with a smile, biting her lower lip. 

“Oh, top. You did ask me to take you.” He pointed out. He ceased his attentions on her neck, pulling away far enough to look down at her. “Do you need me to say it first, Kadan?” 

She smiled sheepishly and shook her head. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Preia. Lemme show you….” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by! I hope the fluff helps to sustain you!
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr: jacklyn-flynn


	7. The Best Boy (aka Fereldens and their dogs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of the ask below which is probably my favorite ask since joining Tumblr. This was so much fun!
> 
> 70 “After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think that I love you?” for Cullen and his mabari. LI as witness. Good luck and have fun! 🤣

  1. “After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think that I love you?”

Dejah tried to concentrate on her book but Rogue was making it difficult. His soft, pathetic whines kept drawing her attention. Even Lailani, her own brindle Mabari, kept giving her son the side-eye from her spot curled up against Dejah’s drawn up legs. 

“Do you want to come and lay with us?” She asked the dog. His head lifted from the pillow it was rested on and tilted slightly. “I can move your bed for you, handsome boy.” She tried to entice. With another soft whine, he laid it back down again. His brows kept raising and dropping as he looked longingly at the door. 

She sighed and untucked her legs. Lailani shifted to let her mistress stand. Deja’sh hand rubbed her softly rounded stomach absently. “I can’t help you get up anymore, remember? No heavy lifting. And you, sweet boy, are very heavy.” She said, kneeling beside the giant dog. “Can I look? Roll over for me.” 

With an exaggerated huff, the mabari rolled onto his side. She examined the incision on the side of his barrel chest, where his front right leg had been less than a week before. It was healing nicely with the aid of her magic and shouldn’t be paining him overly much, but she laid her hand on it and sent gentle waves of warmth into the pup to comfort him.

She owed him so much. Rogue had been out hunting with Cullen when they’d stumbled upon a bear. It should have been hibernating but it was clearly sick. No less dangerous. Perhaps even more so in it’s hunger and misery. The giant mabari had taken on the beast and saved Cullen’s life. His leg had been horribly mangled in the process, however. 

He looked up at her with the saddest puppy-dog eyes. She sighed and stood back up. “You really are pathetic.” She said with an affectionate smile. “Wait here,” Dejah instructed with a shake of her head. She slipped on some thick shoes and wrapped a fur cloak around her shoulders before stepping out into the cold. She tugged the edges of the cloak together over her stomach. 

The door to Cullen’s workshop creaked when she opened it, the wood frame at war with the chill outside and the dry warmth inside from the fire. He looked up from his work and frowned when he saw her. “Sweetling, you shouldn’t be out in this cold!” He chastised, setting down his tools to envelope her in his arms and hold her tight against him. 

“I’m pregnant, vhenan. It means that I’m growing a baby, not glass bones.” She laughed, though she burrowed against his warmth anyway. He buried his face against her hair and squeezed her tight. 

“I know...just with the bear-I-” He faltered. “I’m grateful to be here to worry about you at all. Allow me to do so.” 

She looked up at him, all levity gone. “I know, my love. It’s okay. You should really be worrying about Rogue though.” 

He frowned. “Is something wrong? The wound?” 

“No,” Dejah assured him. “He misses you. He doesn’t understand why you’re out here all the time. I think he worries you’re mad at him.” Cullen’s frown deepened. She glanced around him at the project on the bench. “It looks like it’s almost done.” 

“It is, I just need to finish the last support. I’ll be in a few minutes.” He assured her. 

Dejah kissed him and headed for the door. “You don’t need to walk me back to the house.” She assured him when he started to follow her. 

“Fine, but I’m watching until you get back inside.” He argued.

She smiled and kissed him again. “Nettlesome human.” She teased. 

*****

True to his word, he came back to the house less than a quarter-hour later. He kicked off his boots and rested his contraption against the wall, immediately walking to Rogue’s resting spot. 

The dog perked up hopefully, his butt wiggling as much as his prone position allowed. Dejah watched with amusement as her mate knelt on the ground and lowered himself to his elbows, scratching behind the mabari’s brindle ears. He lowered his forehead to Rogue’s and she could hear him talking in a gooey voice to him. 

Rogue’s butt wiggled faster and faster and he started to let out happy whines, sniffing and mussing Cullen’s hair. Rogue licked his ear, making the man laugh and press it against his shoulder to get Rogue to stop. 

Dejah rolled her eyes. Ferelden’s and their dogs.

“After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think that I love you?” Cullen asked Rogue quietly. He kissed the dog’s head and rose. “Come on, up with you. You have to get used to walking again.” He encouraged, helping the massive beast stand on three wobbly legs. 

Cullen retrieved his project from beside the door and headed to their bedroom, patting his thigh to get the pup to follow him. Dejah followed them with tears in her eyes. Damn hormones. 

He laid the ramp he’d built along the end of the bed. It spanned the length, rising gradually so that Rogue could easily make his way up. Cullen encouraged him, his hands on either side of Rogue’s chest as he hobbled up the ramp. Gratefully, the dog collapsed on the end of the bed and looked up at Cullen, panting and wiggling his butt happily. 

“Who’s a good boy?” Cullen praised, scratching his stomach as Rogue rolled over to present it. “Yes, you are! The best boy! My bear killer!” When Rogue’s tongue lolled happily out of his mouth and he let out a please grumble, Dejah lost it. 

Her shaky inhale and sob drew his attention immediately. “Sweetling?” He asked, alarmed. “What’s wrong?” He quickly went to her, holding her at arm’s length to look her over. 

“I’m fine.” She sniffed with a wave of her hand, trying to hold back her tears. Rogue had struggled his way back down the ramp and nudged her hand, apparently as concerned as Cullen was. “It’s just-just-you and how you’re taking care of him. And how much you love him-” She sobbed again and he pulled her into his arms tightly. She buried her face against his chest. “And you’re going to be  _ such _ a good father and I’m sorry, I  _ shouldn’t _ be crying and I don’t know  _ why _ I am but just watching you and I can’t help it and if it wasn’t for him I could have  _ lost _ you and you  _ Fereldens _ and your dogs are so  _ ridiculous _ but so  _ adorable- _ ” 

“Ssshhh.” He soothed, cutting short her rambling sentence. “Breathe, sweetling.” He chuckled as he ran his hand over her hair. “Now do you understand why we love them so much?”

She sniffled and nodded, pulling out of his embrace. She wiped away the tears on her cheeks, sure that the surge of emotion was passing. “I do. You can go back to praising your dog now.” She said with a hiccup. 

He smiled and kissed her forehead. Kneeling again, he let Rogue lick his face all the while promising him a great, big druffalo steak all to himself tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoyed this, the fluffiest of fluffs!
> 
> This originally came from my Tumblr: jacklyn-flynn

**Author's Note:**

> This is the place for prompts so post them if you got them!
> 
> Thank you for reading, it really makes my day!


End file.
